


Meet The Neighbors

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Moving In Together, Multi, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Nannan runs away, forcing a meeting with the couple next door that will change Handong's life (and theirs).
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Meet The Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @hothdong! 
> 
> This fic made me soft. Enjoy!

“Nannan?” Handong looks in the wardrobe, her cat’s favorite hiding spot. “Nannan?” She calls him again, but he won’t appear.

Her pulse accelerates. This can’t be happening. She’s already looked in every single corner of her new apartment.

“Nannan??”

She opens one of the box’s with cat stuff and takes out Nannan’s favorite food. This time it has to work, he never misses the opportunity to eat it.

Handong waits and waits, looking around without moving from where she stands. _ It’s a new place, he’s probably just scared.  _ She says to herself in order to soothe.  _ He’ll come out. _

But he doesn’t.

She runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath. She’s lost her cat.

* * *

“Uuuhh… babe?” Siyeon says from the other side of the apartment, careful to not raise too much her voice.

“Mmm?”

Minji doesn’t look back, she keeps focusing her attention on cleaning the shelves. She sighs. Five days since they moved in and so much left to do. Movings can be a pain in the ass.

“There’s a cat eating Cherry’s food.”

“Sure…” She fans herself with the hand, it’s starting to be hot outside. Then, her girlfriend’s words hit her. “Wait, what?”

Minji leaves the rag on the shelf and follows Siyeon’s voice. The scene she finds in the kitchen is… peculiar.

Their dog growls at a grey haired intruder from such a distance the other animal is unamused. The cat seems well fed, it definitely doesn’t come from the street.

“Do you know if any of the neighbors has a cat?” Siyeon asks.

Minji shrugs and goes to Cherry’s direction. “I don’t know, everyone’s new here.” It’s a new building construction. She clicks her tongue, it will be hard to find the owner.

The pomerania seems to calm down on her arms when she takes her to their bedroom. She kisses her and lays her on a little bed they bought for her. Then, she leaves and locks her inside.

Minji fixes her purple hair and turns the ponytail into a messy bun. Siyeon approaches her and puts her arm around her hip, seizing the moment to kiss her head.

“What do we do? I could take a picture and ask door to door.” The black haired says, looking at the cat.

The older woman sighs. She can’t imagine the distress the owner has to be going through right now. If anything happened to Cherry… She doesn’t even want to think about it.

“Yeah, I guess that’s it.” Minji nods, biting her lip as she looks at the cat that’s now turning to sit and stare at them. “Cats are so weird…” She comments.

Siyeon snorts. “Yes, I love them.”

* * *

Handongs rings the doorbell once again. Her next door neighbors are her last hope, but they’ve been out the whole morning. “Nannan!” She puffs and calls her cat again,unafraid of looking desperate because the truth is, she is.

“C’mon, please…” She whines, trying hard not to cry.

_ Meow. _

The muffled voice seems like a dream. Her heart starts beating fast, trying to locate the sound but it’s impossible. She was too lost in her thoughts to concentrate. She walks along the corridor calling his name over and over.

_ “Meow.” _

There it is again.

“Nannan!? Where are you, baby?” She says, agitated.

_ “Meow.” _

Behind the neighbor’s door, that’s where it comes from.

“Hey! Nannan, it’s me! How did you get in there?”

_ “Meooowwww.” _

Handong exhales through her nose. How is she supposed to get him back if the neighbors are never at home? She rings the bell one more time although she knows it will be useless. Then, she rests her head on the door and focuses on her breathing. It’s fine, Nannan’s fine. She just needs to be patient and-

“Hi! Are you the girl next door?”

Handong turns to find a smiley purple haired woman wearing an old flannel and her partner; a black haired only a bit shorter than her. She nods with a hint of hope in her eyes.

“We rang earlier, but you weren’t home.” The black haired says, taking out the phone out of her pocket. She goes through her gallery until she clicks on a picture. “Is this cat yours?”

“Yes!” Handong smiles, relieved.

Both women share a satisfied look. 

“I just heard him behind your door, I thought I lost him.” She puts her hand on her chest, smiling and feeling the air entering her lungs as if it was the first time she breathed. “God, I was so scared.”

“I can imagine.” The purple haired gives her a comforting smile and looks for her keys. “Let’s not waste anymore time, I’m sure you’re dying to hug him.” She looks at the red haired again, who returns the smile with a nod. But immediately she frowns, worried as she feels the outside of her different pockets. “Babe, do you have the keys?” The other woman’s hand is already on the lock. She wears a funny smile, used to her girlfriend’s distractions. “Good.” The purple haired breathes again and glances at Handong, offering a handshake. “I’m Minji, she’s Siyeon.”

The black haired turns the handle and waves at her. “Hi.”

“Handong.” The red haired grins and returns the shake, unable to hide her happiness as soon as she sees the cat. “Nannan!”

She holds him tightly and fills him with kisses. 

Handong moves so the sunlight hits her face and for the first time, Minji realizes how beautiful she is.

Siyeon closes the door and when she’s done she walks to her girlfriend’s side. It’s then when she gets hypnotized as well.

“Thank you for keeping him safe.” The red haired says, turning to face them. The couple takes a second to react.

“Sure!”

“It’s the least we could do.”

They speak at the same time, which makes Handong chuckle. They’re cute, she doesn’t want to say goodbye yet, so she just- “Want to come by for a coffee? I need to thank you somehow.”

The couple exchange a quick look, they obviously know each other well since they don’t need words to come to a conclusion. “Sure, why not?”

* * *

“Sorry for the mess.” Handong drops Nannan on his scrapper. “I moved in the other day.”

Siyeon chuckles. “Don’t worry, you’ve seen our place already.”

“Yeah, well. Still.” She sighs, then puts a hand on her forehead. “There’s so much to do…”

Minji giggles. “Regretting the invitation already?” 

“Nah, I enjoy the company.” She gives them a kind smile.

“Do you live alone?” The purple haired asks, taking a look at the apartment. “Sorry, maybe I’m being too noisy.”

Handong goes to the kitchen. “Take a seat, don’t be shy! And yes, I live alone.”

The couple do as they’re told. They wait at the coffee table, sitting on the couch. Handong can’t help but take a glance at them. They seem to be comparing both of the apartments. Then, Minji laughs and whispers something into Siyeon’s ear, who bites her lip as she shakes her head. Before Handong comes back, they share a kiss. An action that makes Handong hold her breath for a second, as if she was witnessing something she shouldn’t. As if she was an intruder in her own home. God, they look good together-She vanishes the thought immediately. What is wrong with her? She just met them.

After giving them a few more extra seconds, she clears her throat and the two women move back, wetting her lips as if nothing happened.

“How long have you been together? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” She asks with curiosity as she walks towards them with the tray carefully so the drinks don’t fall.

They share a knowing look, smirking. Siyeon is the one answering the question.

“Two years.”

“Others would say more.” Minji giggles, patting her girlfriend’s leg.

Handong chuckles. She’s too intrigued by the two strangers. “How’s so?”

Another look.

“Well, you know… One starts flirting, then you date but don’t call it a date…” Siyeon says, moving her hands as if that made it clearer.

“It’s a silly joke our friends have about us.” Minji explains.

“I imagined.” Handong reassures her. “How did you meet?”

“Oh…” Siyeon laughs nervously. “That’s a long story.”

“Those are the best.”

The red haired smirks, sharing a look with Minji, who nods as she sips from her cup.

“So good…” The purple haired points at the cup. “And I agree! Everytime someone asks, Siyeon gives so few details…” She shakes her head and clicks her tongue, already enjoying the blush on her eye-rolling girlfriend.

“So?” Handong makes herself comfortable on her armchair, too curious about it to back out now. “What’s the story?”

Another knowing look between the two women and Siyeon makes a gesture to Minji so she starts talking.

Eventually, the cups are replaced for beers. And the bright light on Handong’s apartment switches to soft orange.

“And then she blamed the woman next to me.” Handong’s laugh floods the room as the couple cuddle while they attentively listen to her story. “I will never forgive the face she made…” She lets her laughter slow down until she lets out a sigh. “God, that was so funny.” 

There’s a comfortable silence between them and a look exchange that makes pretty obvious none of them want this talk to end.

Nannan seizes the moment to rub his body against the couple’s legs. The red haired smiles at the sight.

“He seems to like you.”

“That means we’re welcome here.” Minji pets the purring animal.

Siyeon looks up to check Handong’s reaction. She catches staring at her girlfriend with a soft smile on her face. The same she gives to her just a second later.

“I thought that was obvious.” The red haired giggles.

“I wonder if Nannan would say the same about Cherry.” Siyeon joins the cat petting session, but only for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, she puts her hand on Minji’s leg. When she bends her head she sees her staring with her eyes wide open.

“What?” The purple haired asks, smiling confused.

“Cherry is still locked in the bedroom.”

“Oh, shit.” Minji looks at the time. “Shit. Poor girl.” Time flies. The cups have been empty for hours now. The purple haired looks at Handong. “We should take her out for a walk.” She scrunches up her nose, apologizing.

Siyeon nods.

“Sure.” Handong gets up, letting them know they’re free to go. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Next coffee is on us.” Siyeon gives her a kind smile as she waits for her girlfriend to make sure she won’t forget her phone.

“Yes, please! We have a new machine. You won’t drink another coffee after that.” Minji moves her eyebrows up and down with a funny smirk.

“Careful, you’re hyping me up.” The red haired jokes.

“That’s her intention, don’t listen to her. Yours is just as good.” Siyeon says.

“We’ll see, we’ll see…” Minji moves her head, pretending to warm up for a fight. Then, she relaxes. “Seriously, come over whenever you want. You know where we are.”

“Likewise.” Handong sighs, crossing her arms.

They keep joking around until they leave the apartment. Even when the door is closed, Handong can hear them laugh. She smiles to herself.

She likes those two, but she doesn’t know those coffee  _ competitions _ will turn into something much more serious.

The three of them would start meeting once a week, then twice, then at every possible occasion. Handong would go with them every time she could to walk Cherry. Sometimes just with Siyeon, others with Minji.

She feels comfortable and safe with both of them, a connection she’s never felt with anyone before.

Meanwhile, in the couple’s apartment, the tension grows. Not sure how, all of their conversation topics end up switching to the woman next door. Innocent little talks about how talented she is, how good the paint she gifted them looks on the wall, how pretty she is and where could they go to their next… date? They could never find the word. It sounds too serious to them, it makes what they feel about her real and that scares them.

And yes, the coffee meetups and the naive walks were soon not enough for the three of them. As soon as they shared common interests the plans just flowed.

They’ve already visited every possible museum in town, their favorite coffee shops. They’ve gone to the cinema and all of the concerts they were interested in.

The couple found out too late, there had been months since the last time they made plans on their own. Whenever one of them came up with a plan, the other would bring up Handong. It just… happens naturally. It feels like the right thing to do. 

Today is one of those days. The couple lay in bed, cuddling like they always do after a long session of lazy weekend sex.

Minji runs her fingers through Siyeon’s hair. The younger one stares at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.

“What’s on your mind?” The purple haired asks, lowering her voice as if someone could listen.

Siyeon shrugs, then lets out a long sigh. “Just…” She moves in bed and scratches her belly. “Thinking about tomorrow.”

Minji chuckles. “Nervous about getting old?” 

Siyeon snorts and shakes her head. “No.”

She leans on her arm and examines Siyeon’s head. “You sure? Mmmm… I think I see a white hair…”

The younger woman grabs Minji’s hand. “Stop!” She laughs. She wonders how Minji does it, to rip out a laugh from her even if she’s at her lowest. Damn, she loves her so much.

Minji gives her a peck and lets her know she’s willing to listen.

Siyeon takes a deep breath before she starts talking. “Do you ever think about her when we…” Saying it out loud is even harder than she thought. “Well, while we’re in bed?”

Minji bites her tongue. She knew this day would come, she knew this conversation had to happen sooner or later. The first thought that crosses her mind is how brave Siyeon is for giving the step and the coward she is for pulling out the reverse card. “Do you?”

She notices her girlfriend’s jaw tensing at the question, trying to find an answer that won’t hurt her feelings. She notices her chest going up, taking a long breath in. Then, when she lets it out the reply comes along. “Yes.”

The blunt and honest confession feels like a punch in the stomach. Not because it hurts, but because- “Same.”

Siyeon freezes for a moment. She needs to gather strength to look at her girlfriend in the eyes again. Her heart has never beaten faster.

Minji is patient with her. She owes her after what she’s done for them. If it was for her, she would’ve ignored the issue for god knows how long. “I love you.” No other words could leave her lips.

“I love you too.” She sees her smirk, still with her eyes locked on the ceiling. Eventually, she turns to give her a kiss that leaves Minji breathless.

* * *

“Happy biiiirthday toooo you, happy birthday toooooo yooou! Happy birthday dear…” Handong makes sure the candle is still lightened. “Siyeon…” Minji and her laugh when she almost drops the candle. “Happy birthday toooo yooooooouuuuu!!!”

The black haired silently asks for a wish and blows the candle. Both women at their side applaud once they’ve left the cake on the table. Siyeon runs to kiss her girlfriend, they laugh and share soft touches that take long to end. The black haired gives a quick peck to move back and go to Handong, but when her eyes meet with hers her heart skips a beat.

She’s just standing, biting her lip with a tense but sincere smile on her face. She seems to be holding her breath, and so she does when Siyeon walks in her direction to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

It’s like a slow motion sequence lasting longer than expected. At least that’s how it feels. She notices Siyeon’s hand rubbing softly on her arm, maybe unconsciously, but it’s enough to make her shiver.

Handong slowly moves back and forces a smile despite the feeling of her heart about to leave her chest. She makes a single mistake, looking down to the other’s lips.

Siyeon seems to notice, but the only thing she will do about it is putting her hand over hers and grab one of her fingers with her pinkie.

They’ve touched before. They’ve stared at each other before, just not like this.

The clicking sound of the camera makes the time move as it should again. Siyeon clears her throat with an awkward smile, and so does Handong with her giggle.

“You two look good.” Minji shows them the picture she’s taken. A quick glance to her girlfriend shows she’s not ignorant about what just happened. Then she goes back to her tense smile. “Let’s eat some cake, I’m starving.”

Handong giggles, looking at the empty box that lays on the table.“You just ate five macarons!” 

“Don’t mind her, her stomach is a black hole.” Siyeon jokes along.

“It’s a gift.” She raises her eyebrows as she gestures with her hands. She gives the other two a soft smirk. First to Handong, then Siyeon. “You’re a gift.”

They finish eating the cake dealing with Cherry’s random barks asking for a piece. They laugh at how desperate she looks until Minji has some mercy with the animal and gets up to put some  _ special days’  _ food in her bowl.

“You’re too soft for her.” Siyeon teases.

“Look who’s talking!” She says from the kitchen. “Can you bring the plates? I’ll wash them fast.”

“Nah-uh, you’re not working today.” Siyeon does as told despite her words and Handong follows her.

“Should be me saying that, miss. You’re the birthday girl.” Minji pecks her when she hands her the dishes. Siyeon answers with a soft spank. “Hey!”

“I’m the birthday girl, I can do anything I want.” She smirks, giving her a taste of her own medicine. The purple haired bites her lips, making a great effort to keep playing the offended instead of kissing her.

“Touché.” Handong says behind them.

She leaves the plates in the pile, rubbing Minji’s back with her front by accident when she moves back trying to run away from Siyeon’s fingers, trying to stain her face with the cream that was on the plate.

The older woman turns to apologize, which causes Siyeon to stumble and end up with her finger on Handong’s face. The black haired snorts as she rushes to clean it, but she only makes it worse.

“Sorry.” She giggles. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive you.” Handong says, dramatically. Meanwhile, she sinks her finger on a bunch of cream and rubs it on Siyeon’s face.

Minji can’t help but turn into a laughter mess. She giggles and cleans the cream off Siyeon’s face with a soft lick on her face, then a kiss. When she turns to Handong, the other woman is already closer.

She has no idea of when she stepped forward, but she doesn’t mind. It only makes it easier for her to rub her finger against her face and take the cream.

Without breaking eye contact, she puts it in her mouth.

“This cake…” She smirks at Handong. “Is so good.”

The red haired returns the smile. “I know, it’s my favorite.”

Siyeon licks her own lips that still taste like cream as she watches Minji touching Handong’s face once more. This time she uses her thumb, caressing her skin until it reaches the red haired’s mouth.

Time stops.

Siyeon gets hypnotized at the sight of Handong taking her girlfriend’s finger into her mouth, tasting the cream without taking her eyes off the purple haired.

“I think we should talk.”

Siyeon speaks so low no one listens. Not that they need it. One blink and Minji’s lips are over Handong’s. That’s so her, always putting actions before words. She has no choice but to join them.

The purple haired feels Siyeon’s lips against her neck. She shivers at the touch, which makes her deepen the kiss with the other woman.

Handong moans softly into her mouth, taking her gladly as she caresses her face lowering her hand until she finds Siyeon’s lip. She opens her eyes just for a second, enough to let her taste her fingers and see the hunger in her gaze. Hunger for her. For them.

Hands go through her body, not sure about whose. She doesn’t care either, she simply enjoys the way one sneaks under her shirt.

Minji tilts her head, letting Handong whining when their lips part. She already feels sorry for leaving her, but she needs to kiss her girlfriend.

The red haired stares for a moment, too in awe with the scene. 

She had already seen them kiss before, but not like this. Not with this thirst. Not with this lust. She soon feels the effect they have on her between her legs.

God, they’re beautiful. And for the way Siyeon was kissing Minji’s neck before, it makes it too tempting for not to give it a try herself.

She starts with soft kisses that the older woman welcomes by moving her hand to her chest. Handong smiles, repressing a moan at the gentle squeeze on her breast, still over her bra. She can hear Minji laughing into Siyeon’s mouth. Fuck, this is turning her on. She gives soft bites in the older’s neck in order to bring the attention back to her, just to make sure she’s still welcomed to the party.

Damn yes, she is. What is her surprise when she finds Siyeon’s lips on hers with the black haired holding her head steady as she takes her tongue in gladly. She wishes it was already where she’s burning, but this will do for now.

They’ve been wanting this for longer than they would like to admit. It shows on the way their lips don’t rest, moving from one to another, kissing each other hungrily until the first loud moan comes from Minji’s mouth.

They freeze. Siyeon and Handong stop making out and the black haired ceases its activity under Minji’s pants.

Sudden panic shows on their faces. They’ve taken this too far. Is it too late to stop? Do they want to? Is it okay? They don’t want to do something they could regret, but damn, it was feeling so good.

The couple waits. It’s Handong who should be running away.

“Bedroom?” The red haired whispers. A sweet sound that makes Siyeon go back to devouring her as she nods.

The black haired is the first to fall onto the bed. Minji and Handong make out as they undress each other. Siyeon watches them, afraid of blinking in case she misses any detail.  _ You two look good, _ Minji said.  _ Well, you should take a look at this. _ Siyeon thinks, kneeling in bed and crawling to grab both by the hips.

She kisses Minji’s already naked stomach while her hand looks for Handong’s ass. Slowly, she pulls from her panties. She feels her gasping at the touch on her bare skin, then she moves to get fully rid of the clothing.

Siyeon doesn’t waste anymore time, the sight before her makes her rub her legs together in look for the friction she’s desperate to get. But it’s not what she’s dying to do.

The other two keep kissing with their hands all over each other while she sits on the edge of the bed. With a subtle move of her hands, she makes Handong face her. The purple haired takes a quick glance at Siyeon and shifts her position as well, placing herself behind the other woman. She looks her girlfriend in the eyes, running her hands through Handong’s body from her hips to the chest. The red haired tilts her head and goes back to kissing her as she puts her hand over Minji’s to lead her to the breast. She squeezes it, showing how hard she likes it.

It’s then when Siyeon begins to eat her out, setting a firm but slow path that takes her to the stars. 

They barely rest that night. And when they do, it is just to get tired again. Handong doesn’t know how this will end. Might be just a one time thing, but it also could be like that first coffee together. An addictive habit that makes them only want more.

Whatever it is, whatever happens, Handong will never regret meeting the couple next door. Nor will they.

Won’t be the same for their pets when they get to share that apartment they will end up renting together.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute... 🤧❤️ I wanted this fic to radiate comfort
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
